Nada Complicado
by Saori2
Summary: Touya e Nakuru se acertando... Song-fic


Olá pessoal!!! Estou eu aqui com mais um fic de CCS. Desta vez não é Sakura e Shoran. É....... Acho que não conto assim vocês lêem!! Não, eu não sou má desta maneira. Desta vez meu escolhi Touya e Nakuru (isso mesmo que está pensando: são minhas nova vítimas)

Inicialmente não seria uma song-fic, mas aí dei de cara com a letra e não resisti coloquei no meio do fic^^. Acho que a música a maioria conhece é "Cuide Bem Do Seu Amor" do grupo "Os Paralamas do Sucesso" e está no CD "Longo Caminho". Ficha técnica completa, hein? Cd, banda, música..... By the way, espero que gostem, a fic é bem curtinha. I hope you enjoy ^^

**__**

Reclamação (Disclaimer): Os personagens e a música não me pertencem. 

****

Nada Complicado!!!

Apertou o passo, não queria falar com aquele...aquele.... aquele crápula!! Como pudera trair sua confiança daquela maneira? Como? Infelizmente nada podia cobrar, afinal não eram nada além de amigos! Amigos, hump! Não queria apenas sua amizade, queria mais! Que bobagem apaixonar-se pelo melhor amigo! Tentou fugir dos sentimentos mas não deu, quem consegue enganar o coração? Droga! Por que não gostava de outro? Justo por ele? Deveria culpar seu mestre, Eriol. Fora ele quem mandara aproximar-se de Touya e olhava o que acontecia agora realmente gostava dele! 

Depois que retornaram da Inglaterra Nakuru e Touya tornaram-se amigos já que a menina não mais o agarrava. Passavam muito tempo juntos e descobriram várias afinidades. E com o tempo percebeu que sentia por ele algo mais. 

A vida sem freio me leva, me arrasta, me cega  
No momento em que eu queria ver   
O segundo que antecede o beijo  
A palavra que destrói o amor  
Quando tudo ainda estava inteiro  
No instante em que desmoronou

Atravessou a rua. E continuou a andar apressadamente. Achou melhor despistá-lo entrando no Bosque dos espíritos. Agora Touya tinha novamente seu poder, Sakura havia se fortalecido naqueles dois anos e Yue lhe devolvera o poder. Correu para lá.

Não estava mais podendo controlar as lágrimas as imagens voltavam a sua mente como um redemoinho.

"Touya e Kari, sua melhor amiga, estavam no maior amasso na sala vazia da faculdade. Nakuru entrara lá para pegar um livro que havia esquecido, mas ao ver aquela cena esqueceu-se deixou o material cair. O barulhou atraiu a atenção dos jovens que viram Nakuru com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Touya sentiu o coração na mão. Kari e ele separaram-se e a menina que suspeitava da queda da amiga por ele, aproximou-se de Nakuru que habilmente recolheu seu material e desejando, cinicamente, felicidades ao novo casalzinho da escola saiu correndo. Touya naquele momento, vendo a reação da mulher definiu seus sentimentos por Nakuru. Estava apaixonado por ela e antes não queria enxergar, ou admitir. Estava tão claro o que sentia por ela e foi preciso magoá-la para perceber (ou admitir) Não disse nada a Kari e saiu atrás de Nakuru."

Cansou de correr e encostou-se numa árvore, deixou-se seu corpo escorregar até o chão. 

Touya perdera a presença dela ao entrar no bosque mas podia sentir que estava perto dela, muito perto.

Palavras duras  
Em voz de veludo  
E tudo muda  
Adeus velho mundo  
A um segundo tudo estava em paz

O som de choro o atraiu. Nakuru chorava, mas ela não queria pois isto era a prova definitiva que gostava dele, gostava muito dele.

Não percebeu o homem aproximar-se estava perdida na nuvem de lembranças da amizade deles.

"Nakuru!" chamou calmamente, mas por dentro estava super aflito.

"Vai embora. Me deixe em paz!" ordenou com voz chorosa.

"Não, eu não vou!" postou-se de frente para a mulher.

Ela levantou e o encarou.

"Kari deve estar esperando o namoradinho."

"Eu não gosto dela." Encarou-a nos olhos.

"Não é o que parecia" disse com deboche.

"Mas é a verdade. Ela se jogou em cima de mim, quando ouviu passos no corredor."

"E você não pode resistir!"

Cuide bem do seu amor  
Seja quem for

Virou-se e começava a ir embora quando Touya respondeu:

"Ela me disse que você estava......namorando outro" _Nakuru pára e presta atenção _ "...e que não....não gostava de mim.... Quando dei por mim ela já estava nos meus braços....e então você chegou"

"Não me deve explicações Kinomoto." _ sentiu a garganta apertar e podia sentir as lágrimas se juntando novamente. _"Nós não temos nada....além da amizade" _mesmo assim sentia-se traída.

Touya chegou perto de Nakuru, que continuava de costas, e falou no seu ouvido, causando arrepios na mulher:

"Não temos nada porque não quer"

E cada segundo, cada momento, cada instante  
É quase eterno, passa devagar

Virou-se surpresa com a declaração e encontrou aqueles olhos cheios de amor a encarando. Sorriu e passou os braços pelo pescoço do rapaz, aproximou-se do ouvido e sussurrou: 

"Eu quero!"

Por um instante encararam-se e se beijaram ardentemente.

Aquele beijou selou o futuro deles, um futuro brilhante ao lado da pessoa amada. 

Se seu mundo for o mundo inteiro  
Sua vida, seu amor, seu lar  
Cuide tudo que for verdadeiro  
Deixe tudo que não for passar! 

E aí galerinha gostaram? Odiaram? Perderam tempo? Sugestões? Falar que odeia o Touya ou a Nakuru? Mandem-me e-mails, estarei esperando ^^

Só para lembrar: saori_deusatena@zipmail.com.br

Beijos 

Saori 29/08/03

PS00: Acho que já estão cansados de me ouvir falando "Não roube. O governo detesta concorrência", por isso vou mudar a minha frase final!!!!

PS01: "No final tudo dá certo. Se ainda não deu é porque não chegou ao final."


End file.
